Can't Lose You
by roband'r
Summary: Set during "How Long Is Forever" Starfire just disappeared through the wormhole with Warp and Robin faces the horrible reality that he lost her. RobStar Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

"Ta-ta, Titans. I have enjoyed our time together, but I've got a very bright future ahead of me."

He could feel the anger rushing through his veins as Warp was making his escape. This has never happened before. The bad guy never gets away. But there was no way to stop him now.

Just then he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye as Starfire darted towards Warp. The anger immediately turned to panic as he watched her fly straight at the wormhole. Before he had a chance to even think about his next move, he was leaping after her.

There was no time to process the action before he was hitting the cold floor of the museum on the other side of where the wormhole had been. The space was now empty and the museum had gone completely silent. Robin stared in disbelief at where he had just seen her.

"Starfire!"

Nobody in the room dared to move and instead just stood there in shock. The Titans looked at each other desperately searching for an answer. Surely, that hadn't just happened. Starfire didn't just fly into a wormhole and disappear without a trace.

"Dude, what just happened?" Beast Boy spoke into the silence.

Robin remained in the crouched position that he landed in but now his brow was furrowed. He jumped up from the floor and walked immediately to Cyborg.

"Figure out how Warp did that and take us to him" he demanded in a low growl.

"Robin, Warp's technology is far more advanced than ours. Even if I figured out how to time travel, I doubt any of our technology could accomplish it."

"Well we'll never know unless you try," Robin said. "We can't just let her be stuck in the future with no way of getting back. We have to find her."

"We don't even know where they ended up," Raven stated from behind them. "And we can't track him down because he doesn't exist yet."

Robin groaned and stalked away from Cyborg. "We have to do something! We can't leave her!"

The rest of the team gave each other worried looks because none of them wanted to give up, but fixing this situation was impossible. Robin turned back to the team and ordered them to head back to the tower in case Starfire was able to contact them.

"And what about you?" Cyborg asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to stay here in case the wormhole opens back up," he replied.

The other Titans returned to the tower and immediately began working to communicate with Starfire, wherever she was. Meanwhile Robin had taken up his post in the museum exactly where he stood just moments before Starfire and Warp disappeared. His eyes narrowed in concentration while he tried hard to keep his thoughts from wandering to those last seconds.

"Where are you, Star?"

Robin refused to tear his eyes away from where the wormhole had been but that only made him more susceptible to the horrible thoughts floating around in his head. _Where did he take her? What if she's lost and alone? What if he hurt her? What if she can't find a way back?_

He had to physically shake his head to get that last thought out of his mind. _She has to come back._

There was a tightness in his chest that he wanted to attribute to the anxiety he always got before a fight, but he knew that this was different than any time before. He felt a sharp pain that could have only come from his heart. Robin tried hard to talk himself down but the realization that she could be gone forever continued to stab into him. _She has to come back._

There were too many things that Robin needed to do and say to her. He needed to feel her by his side, to see her bright smile when she entered the room, to be on the rooftop with her at sunrise. He needed to hug her again and imprint the warmth of her body into his soul forever. He needed to know what it was like to kiss her. Really kiss her. He needed to tell her that he loved her, that he had always loved her since the day they met.

 _She has to come back._

"Starfire, I promise I will never let you go again, if only you come back to me," he whispered into the empty air.

…

Night had fallen on the city but Robin remained at the museum despite his teammates' suggestions to return to the tower and get some rest. He couldn't bear the thought of her coming back to an empty museum and thinking that her friends had given up on her. He needed to be there.

While he waited, Robin felt himself drift off into his memories where he could see her so clearly. All the times he would find her on the rooftop knowing that something was bothering her. She would say that everything was fine but he could see right through her. She always gave in and told him what was on her heart and he was happy to be the one to hear it. Robin felt an immense amount of pride knowing that she trusted him the most.

Just then a light flashed in front of his closed eyes and he instantly jumped up into a fighting stance. Right where Starfire had disappeared hours before was another wormhole that was beginning to open up. Robin ran towards it, ready to jump in again if it meant finding Starfire, when a ball of purple and red tumbled out of the black.

"Starfire!"

The red-haired girl lifted her face up to reveal that bright smile that Robin loved so much.

"History said it disappeared, but history was wrong." Her eyes were filled with a sorrow that Robin knew was caused by what she saw, but her hopeful smile contradicted it.

"Starfire," Robin said softly as he kneeled down in front of her, desperate to pull her into his arms. "I tried. I tried to save you but I was too late. I'm sorry."

The look on his face broke Starfire's heart because it was the same one she saw on Cyborg's face when she found him in disrepair. That look that said 'I failed you.'

"Robin," she lightly placed her hand on his knee. "You should not be feeling sorry. You tried to jump into a wormhole for me. Surely there is no higher demonstration of your care for me."

He reveled in her touch and looked up at her with a small smile. He noticed her misty emerald eyes and pulled her tight into his arms.

"Starfire, I thought I lost you."

"I know," she replied quietly.

"I can't lose you," he breathed out. "I love you."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought! Thank you!**


End file.
